Ekusukariba
by Ciann
Summary: COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES CON 'C'. Instantes perdidos en el tiempo tanto antes como después del día en que rasgó la tierra en dos, sin querer. Shura x Aioros
1. Celoso

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Saga de Géminis.

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio x Aioros de Sagitario

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Una vez más vengo a incursionar con un intento de fanfic a un fandom que stalkeo desde siglos. Últimamente recuperé la llama Saint Seiyana que estaba escondida, pero ardiendo vivaz gracias a años de leer desde mi rincón lleno de ratas, en mi interior, por lo que desempolvé uno de los escritos más antiguos de mi pareja de dorados preferida de todos los tiempos.

A ver, según mis cálculos serán varios capítulos cortos no relacionados entre sí & sin seguir ninguna trama o línea temporal, por lo que no sé qué clase de desmadres van a salir de esta delirante divagación.

…

Celoso

_Le molestaba_. Le molestaba mucho saber que el sagitario estaba cinco casas más allá de dónde debería estar.

Qué tan divertido puede ser pasar tanto tiempo con alguien como Saga. Al menos como para que Aioros sintiera una necesidad casi enfermiza de estarse metido en su templo todas las tardes con él.

-Es para arreglar asuntos del pasado-se excusaba el arquero _(¡ARREGLAR ASUNTOS DEL PASADO Y EL TRASERO DE CABALLO DEL SUSODICHO SANTO!)_

Shura estaba seguro que era una vil excusa de Saga para pasar tiempo innecesario con el castaño.

Es por ello que se sentaba en el exterior de su templo, refunfuñando para sí mismo, como una anciana malhumorada, esperando el instante en que Aioros se dignara a pasearse por su casa para ver cómo estaba.

Le molestaba que luego el arquero llegara con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro. Le molestaba que le preguntara, inocentemente, que qué le pasaba. Le molestaba que al responder, con sarcasmos usualmente, el santo de la novena casa de burlara casi como sin darle importancia.

Pero más que nada, Shura tenía que reconocer, le molestaba mucho, mucho, mucho más que, con una sonrisa, le preguntara si estaba celoso.

¡Qué sí! ¡Qué sí estaba celoso!

Le molestaba que Aioros fuese capaz de darse cuenta de ello así como así, tan fácil, tan suelto de cuerpo.

Lo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era que el centauro le palmeara la cabeza, como cuando eran niños, y se inclinara lo suficiente como para depositar un breve beso en la mejilla del español.

Luego se marcharía muy campante, con una sonrisa y tarareando alguna canción… _El muy inconsciente._

Pero no. A Shura eso no le molestaba para nada.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, centauros & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	2. Creer

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Saga de Géminis.

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio x Aioros de Sagitario

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Creer

La verdad fue fácil convencerlo.

Le dijo que había presentido algo. Que los dioses habían iluminado sus sentidos ese día en particular. Que ellos mismos habían guiado sus pasos hasta los aposentos de la diosa. Que al acercarse, claro, había escuchado a la deidad comenzar a llorar. Que entonces, había visto al intruso que había causado semejante alboroto.

Encontró, le dijo, una sombra sosteniendo una daga encima de la cuna dónde descansaba la bebe. La misma que al darse cuenta del intruso había estallado en sonoro llanto en un intento desesperado de dar a conocer la presencia del hombre que amenazaba su seguridad.

Le dijo, con un sadismo que hasta ese momento no creía capaz de poseer, que le había sorprendido de sobremanera el darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

En verdad fue fácil, pues sólo necesitó decirle, con extremo dramatismo, que el pobre muchacho del que se había hecho tan inseparable durante su estancia en el santuario había enloquecido de pronto. Al parecer un terrible mal que lo había estado aquejando hace varios días de manera silenciosa. Espontanea locura de la que nada habían podido hacer.

Le dijo, con lujo de detalle, como el pobre demente balbuceaba divagaciones, con aires de grandeza que sólo el delirio de la locura había podido crear en su pobre mente.

E incluso se tomó la molestia de agregar que el desdichado infeliz hasta había amenazado con atentar contra su propia existencia tras haber acabado con la de su adorada deidad en un arrebato de total locura.

Le dijo que, en teoría, Aioros era un traidor.

E increíblemente… Él le creyó.

Estúpido.

El muy tonto partió, sin rechistar, a ejecutar la orden de asesinato al supuesto traidor del santuario.

Saga se sentó en el trono del patriarca a sus anchas tras ver a Shura darse media vuelta para salir caminando en dirección contraria.

La verdad, fue demasiado fácil. El resto iba a ser pan comido.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, centauros & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	3. Calma

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Saga de Géminis.

Pareja/Personajes: Shura de Capricornio x Aioros de Sagitario

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Calma

Estaban solos. En calma.

En uno de esos días despejados, de esos que te dan ganas de correr descalzo por los pastizales o poder escuchar el murmullo suavecito y sonriente del riachuelo, ese que está cerca del santuario, romper contra las rocas casi como en secreto. En uno de esos días dónde te asalta el impulso de olvidar, por un ratito, las responsabilidades matutinas y rodar colina abajo abrazando a los aprendices a santos, enredándose todos con las ramas y ahogándose en sus propias risas y carcajadas.

Estaban, sin embargo, sólo ellos dos. En completa calma.

En uno de esos raros días dónde ninguno tiene la misión de cuidar a los pequeños postulantes a las brillantes armaduras doradas durante los descansos de sus respectivos entrenamientos. En uno de esos días dónde no tiene a Aioria hecho un bultito en sus brazos, ni está Kanon sentado a la sombra de su hermano, mirando siempre por sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

Estaban solos. En calma.

Aioros se entretenía espectacularmente mirando como la punta de su pie interrumpía la tranquilidad del riachuelo. Sin embargo, hacía un par de horas, ambos habían estado enfrascados en amena conversación, pero de pronto Saga había dejado de hablar como si no lo hubiese estado haciendo desde un principio. A él, para ser sinceros, porque el castaño siempre, pero siempre decía la verdad, no se le hacían muy cómodos esos silencios a los que su compañero de entrenamiento parecía estar tan acostumbrado. Le desconcertaba no saber sí debía o no decir algo, menos en casos como esos, en que el mayor parecía muy serio como para considerar siquiera interrumpir su mutismo autoimpuesto.

Fue por ello que decidió permanecer en silencio, divertido con la punta de su dedo pulgar, el que hundió poquito a poquito hasta que, no supo cómo, terminó con todo el pie sumergido en el agua y dedicado a la difícil tarea de perseguir un pececito naranja.

Sin embargo, escuchó a Saga resoplar.

Al volverse a él, muy-muy lentamente, le encontró tan sereno como siempre y con esa mirada piadosa tan característica de él plasmada en el rostro, pero, esto Aioros lo notó rato después, tenía un diminuto ceño en la cara.

-¿Saga? ¿Sucede algo?

El aludido negó prontamente con la cabeza, sin mirarlo siquiera y contestó con calma.

-Es sólo que… Umm… ¿Escuchaste….? ¿Una vocecita?

Aioros parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Una vocecita?

-Sí.

El noveno santo volvió a parpadear, pero de inmediato alzó un poco la cabeza, agudizando sus sentidos. El único sonido que venía a él, después de prestar atención a su alrededor por bastante rato, era la brisa y el suave oleaje del río.

-La verdad no-se encogió de hombros, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, hasta pensó que quizá el tercer caballero se había confundido-Tal vez sólo era el viento.

Sin apartar la vista de un punto imaginario en el piso, Saga volvió a resoplar, inmerso en sí mismo.

-Eso pensé.

Estaban solos, después de todo. En completa calma.

Saga no volvió a hablarle de las voces en su cabeza. Aioros no volvió a preguntarle por ellas. Shura nunca supo de la existencia de estas, sino… Tal vez, hubiese dudado un poco y puesto más atención.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, centauros & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
